Bernard and Eloise at Christmastime
by Darling Daring Duckie
Summary: A random set of stories about everyone's favorite elf, Bernard, and the love of his life.  I'll throw Curtis in there every now and then for good measure.  Aha.  Rated T as a precaution. Enjoy!
1. Honeymooning

So...I haven't written fanfiction in almost two years...but suddenly, all these BernardxEloise things started filling my head. Maybe because Christmas is coming? Aha, in any case, my last story involving Bernard and Eloise, _Have Yourself a Merry Little __Christmas_, is really popular, so I figured I would give them a their own set of drabbles. Well, that's it. Read on!

* * *

><p>"So this," Eloise said, shoving yet another set of colored packets into the girl's hands, "will help you control the climate for the trees so that they don't die."<p>

"They're just trees," the girl muttered under her breath as the Head of Decoration looked through her bag for more powdered elfin magic. Eloise's head snapped up and she pinned her with a steely glare.

"Now you listen to me!" She said fiercely, poking the poor female elf that was to be her temporary successor sharply in the chest, the diamond on her wedding ring shining with each jab. "I've been growing these trees for almost three thousand, three hundred fifty six and three-quarter years, and I will not let anything happen to them just because I have to let an incompetent, blundering, idiotic fool like you watch over my department while I'm gone. If anything bad happens to my trees, I will raise you by your thumbs with ribbon and skin you with a dull pair of scrapbooking scissors. Do you understand me?"

Looking quite alarmed for the first time since her arrival, the replacement nodded obediently. A large smile bloomed on Eloise's face. "Lovely! Now, about their food…"

From a slight distance, Bernard and Curtis had watched the exchange. Curtis shuddered. "You know, I think I'm glad things worked out the way they did. Eloise is scarier than you."

Bernard grinned at Curtis. "Yeah…isn't she great?"

"Oh, shut up," Curtis said sourly. "Is there anything else I need to do this year for you?"

"Hm…" Bernard said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The gold band around his finger reflected the light from the workshop. "Don't let Quentin and Sarah near each other until after Christmas. I'd like for them to not kill each other."

Curtis laughed. Quentin, the sleigh mechanic, and Sarah, the primary caretaker for the reindeer, were always at ends with one another. After Bernard and Eloise had gotten engaged, it was a fantasy of the more hopelessly romantic elves that the pair would end up the same way. "I think that goes without saying." It was Bernard's turn to laugh.

"Indeed it does, Curtis. Indeed, it does." They continued to watch Eloise's tirade with the girl, and Bernard sighed. "I still don't feel right about this…"

"What, you don't think I'll make a good Head Elf?" Curtis joked, knocking Bernard in the ribs.

Bernard chuckled, "No, I'm sure you'll do a good job, you _are_ my successor…It's leaving you all like this that worries me. Eloise is too. I mean, with Carol pregnant and," Bernard looked around for any signs of Santa, not sure if he had been notified by the Council yet, "Jack Frost trying to make his own holiday again…Maybe we should hold the honeymoon off for a year…"

"Santa'll kill you if he hears you saying that," Curtis stated dryly as Eloise yelled at her successor for accidentally breaking off the branches of one Spruce pine that was one of her particular favorites. "You've already been putting this off for a couple years, and you're due for a vacation."

"Yeah, but when we come back…I won't have anything left to do…"Bernard spoke softly, as if afraid to speak any louder. But it was no big secret. Bernard and Eloise were both coming of age to retire from Santa's Workshop, to allow other, younger elves to work with the Spirit of Christmas. The idea scared Bernard. His whole life had been centered on his job…he never thought of what would happen afterwards.

"You and Eloise will figure something out," Curtis said, patting Bernard's arm gently. Curtis was lucky; he still had a couple thousand years left. "You know, Eloise has always wanted to be a party planner…even if she's got the thumb and the ferocity to be a florist." Bernard opened his mouth to reply when Eloise called his name and Curtis' too.

"Bernard~!" she said, stretching his name into three lovely syllables that made his heart pound. "Curtis!" The newly appointed Temporary Head of Decoration followed after her, her hands and pockets stuffed to the brim with Eloise's colored packets. "I'm all set with this one. How about you two?" Bernard nodded as Eloise took his hands in hers. They shared a kiss. Curtis rolled his eyes and the girl made a gagging sound. "Oh, shut up," she said, wrinkling her nose at their immature reactions.

Santa walked out of the workshop with a very pregnant Carol. "Are you two still here?" Santa asked loudly, feigning annoyance with the couple.

"We were just leaving," Bernard said with mock irritably. He and Santa grinned amiably at each other, gripping each other's hands in parting. Eloise and Carol hugged carefully and tearfully bid one another goodbye.

"Oh, can't we stay to help with the baby? Can't we?" she asked anxiously, her hand on Carol's stomach, waiting to see if the baby would move.

"No," Santa said firmly. You've put off your honeymoon long enough, Eloise." Eloise scowled at Santa as she removed her hand, disappointed.

"We'll make sure to send you pictures, okay? Have fun in Acapulco," Carol said kindly, smiling at her. Eloise sighed while Bernard assured Carol that they would most definitely have a good time in Acapulco.

"I guess that will have to do, won't it?" She turned to Santa and offered him a hug. Bernard did likewise to Carol. "We'll come visit when we come back, okay?" She turned to Curtis, hugged him time, and gave him a friendly kiss of the cheek. "Tell Laura and Lucy and Neil and Charlie we said goodbye, and we're sorry we didn't get to see them before we left…" She turned to the girl. "Take care of my trees, and don't mess up my Christmas plans, or I'll kill you," she said, her threat sounding more like a promise. The successor nodded, still looking rather alarmed.

"Now, now, Eloise…" Santa said, laughing nervously. He really hoped Eloise was joking, though something told him she wasn't. "Everything will be fine. Now go!" Eloise and Bernard gave one last round of hugs to their friends as the other elves came out or hung out of windows to watch them leave. Bernard and Eloise grabbed their suitcases and backed away from the crowd. Eloise smiled and waved to the elves watching from the workshop. Bernard scowled.

"Get back to work!" he told them as they disappeared into the snowy night. The elves just laughed.

* * *

><p>And...that's it. Seriously, that's all I could think of. I don't want to try and write up this action story that's connected to them secretly helping everyone save Christmas from Jack Frost or something. It's not my style, so I'm not going to butcher up perfectly good characters to something, something, something. I just wanted to give an explanation as to why Bernard wasn't around for the third movie. I might eventually put an aftermath type of story, like what happens when Bernard and Eloise come back and figure out what happens or something. I'm also considering typing up a story as to how she and Bernard met, as well as inserting her into parts of the first two movies. And then there are some other stories that I just want to type up even though they wouldn't be related to anything and would either a. have very heavy references to song lyrics or b. just flat-out be song-fics. Bahaha So, tell me what you think, I guess. Or something. Later days!<p> 


	2. Wonderful Tonight

So, thanks to the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites/alerts. That always gives me a smile. So, without further ado, here's my next story. :)

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening; Eloise was wondering what clothes she should wear. She hated everything she owned. "This? No, this! Ugh, no, this would look stupid…I don't have anything to wear!"<p>

"Really now, Eloise…"Bernard said dryly, "Anything you pick will look wonderful." He tucked his dress shirt into his trousers, and watched himself in the mirror at Eloise's vanity while he put on his tie. "I'm the one who looks like a fool." Eloise stuck her tongue out at her husband and made a rude sound. "Look, if you want my advice, then I say wear that white dress, the one that looks good with the brooch I got you last Christmas."

Eloise snorted, but walked into her closet, and walked out wearing her knee-length, creamy dress. Her stockings were black. She straightened the sleeves out, and walked to the vanity in matching heels. She took out a small, golden wreath, with diamonds taking the place of the holly that should have been there, and pinned it over her heart. She put on her make up, and brushed her long, blonde hair. She stood up, looked at Bernard, and asked, "Do I look alright?"

Bernard smiled and said, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight…"

"Uh…" Curtis said to Santa. It had been at least 15 years since the new Santa had come, and he still couldn't speak English very well. Likewise, Curtis was horrible with Portuguese. "A noite é de festa…" That's how you told someone that there was a party tonight, right? He wished Eloise and Bernard would hurry up and get to the Christmas party already. They were always good with languages.

"Sim, sim…" Santa said. "Onde está Eloise…(1)?"

"Uh…não sei!(2)" Curtis said irritably.

"Curtis! There you are! Sorry, we're late!" rang Eloise's voice across the hall. Curtis and Santa turned to look. Curtis let his jaw drop in wonder. She was stunning. And while one would expect Bernard to disappear behind her curtain of beauty, the fact that she never let him leave her side made Bernard look ten times more handsome.

"Ela veste o luar…(3)" Santa said softly as they came closer. Eloise, of course, heard him and blushed.

"Obrigado…(4)" she said, looking pleased at the compliment.

"Me arrasta e me testa se sente uma super star…(5)" Bernard said sourly, speaking in Portuguese for Santa's benefit.

"Oh, I do," Eloise said sweetly in English, giving Bernard a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, I'll go and help Santa through the party, do what he needs to do, and then we'll go straight home, okay?" She winked at him, and took Santa's arm to walk him through his duties at the After-Christmas party.

Bernard watched Eloise walk away, chatting easily to Santa in Portuguese, and felt a pang in his chest. He missed the old Santa. He missed Scott Calvin.

"Você está em paz?(6)" Curtis asked. He supposed he should practice his Portuguese, especially if it would prevent eavesdropping at a time like this.

Bernard kept his gaze on Eloise. Santa, the old Santa, he supposed, wouldn't want Bernard acting down at a time like this. Not with such a wonderful life, and a lovely wife who loved him so. Scott was gone, but not forgotten. The photo album filled with memories that Eloise had made for him was proof of that. So Bernard smiled. "Sim…I feel wonderful tonight."

"Well, you changed your mind fast."

Bernard's smile widened. "Come on, Curtis. Why shouldn't I? I feel wonderful because I see the love light in her eyes. And the wonder of it all is that she just doesn't realize how much I love her." He almost laughed. "She gives me a lot more to be grateful for than she thinks."

The night passed quickly, and soon, Santa was retiring for the night. "One dance," Eloise pleaded, and Bernard consented. They moved across the floor easily, and for once, Bernard was glad he took those ballroom dance lessons with Eloise so many years ago. "How…how are you feeling?" Bernard smiled and told her he felt wonderful. She looked surprised, and asked him why.

"I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes," he repeated to Eloise. "And the wonder of it all, it that you just don't realize how much I love you…" Eloise flushed, looking delighted. She stretched up and kissed him. "Vamos voltar para casa…Cansados de festejar(7)," he whispered to her, nipping her ear. He heard bells. She was laughing.

"Yes, let's." She turned her head and whispered back to him, her breath hot in his ear. "Me deita e me abraça, me beija não quero falar(8)…" He brought her closer to himself and kissed like she asked. They left for home.

Eloise turned on the light in their bedroom, turned and took Bernard's hands, trying to drag him into the room. He resisted, laughing with her when he finally stopped pulling back, making them trip over one another and fall into the bed. "And how are we supposed to go so sleep with the lights on?" He stood and walked back to the light switch, saying that they couldn't sleep with the light on. Eloise complained that she wasn't tired. Bernard blushed as he turned around quickly. She winked at him. He grinned, and then he told her as he turned out he light, "Darling, estavas linda até demais(9)."

He felt Eloise move from under his arm. "Huh?"

"Shh, I'm just getting a glass on water. Do you want anything?" He shook his head and watched her leave the room. He grinned to himself, and was still smiling when she came back. "What? Why are you smiling?"

Bernard smiled and shook his head, saying it was nothing. She turned out the light, and came back into bed, back into his arms. He said, "My darling, you look wonderful tonight." She sighed with content, and snuggled closer to him. And then he said, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight…."

I was listening to 'Wonderful Tonight', the one that Michael Buble sings, and thought about this. And I felt like I needed to somehow incorporate the lyrics into a story about Bernard and Eloise. So I did. Here are some translations for the stuff in Portuguese. Stay tuned, because as soon as the semester ends, I'll probably be putting up a story every other day. I'm thinking my next story should be either about how Eloise and Bernard first meet, or about the first time Eloise meets Scott Calvin. Let me know which one you'd want to read first.

1…Yes, yes…Where is Eloise?

2…I don't know!

3…She wears the moon.

4…Thank you.

5…Test me and drag me if you feel like a superstar.

6…Are you at peace?

7…Let's go home…I'm tired of celebrating.

8…Lay me down and hold me…Kiss me, I don't want to talk.

9…You were far too beautiful.


	3. Scott Calvin

Ah...I only got one review for the last chapter...Y'all suck. Aha, just kidding. Anyway...here's another story. I'm going to go ahead and cry in a corner while lamenting my lack of reviews...I mean, I'm going to go work on another story now.

* * *

><p>Eloise sighed and leaned back in her chair, pulling the front legs up and teetering on the back two. "This…this is the part I hate the most about Christmas," she complained, letting herself fall forward with a thump.<p>

"Be quiet, Eloise," Bernard said with a scowl. "Don't you have anything else better to do? Go bother Curtis. Go bother Sarah. Go bother someone that's not me!" The truth was, Bernard was pleased that Eloise had chosen to come and sit with him in his office. He was just as bored as she was.

The thing was, in the moments after Santa left, the elves had nothing to do for the next couple of days. Yes, there was shop maintenance, and there were the reindeer to tend to, but otherwise, most of the departments were free of all obligations until the New Year. And honestly, Bernard didn't know what to do with his free time.

"You know I don't," she answered sweetly, hooking her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. "Besides, Curtis is on emergency leave and Sarah is always snappy right after the reindeer leave. So you'll just have to do."

"Ugh, Eloise…" Bernard muttered, covering his face with his hands to prevent her from seeing him blush. He loved her. But the fact that he was just a back-up plan embarrassed him and nearly broke his heart. He heard Eloise laugh.

"Silly elf, don't be mad at me. Don't you like spending time with me?"

"I'm liking it less and less," he said, annoyed. She was teasing him.

Eloise laughed again and was about to retort when another elf burst into the Bernard's office. "Bernard!"

"Can't you knock?" Bernard asked him, while Eloise jumped up from her chair with a smile, and greeted the elf, Niles, cheerily before either of them noticed the panic in his voice. "What's the matter?" Bernard asked, standing up from behind his desk.

"What's wrong?" Eloise had said at the same time, crossing her arms while her forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Santa…Santa is dead," Niles said, his voice shaking. Eloise and Bernard both shouted in surprise and rushed towards him. "Some guy…his name is Scott Calvin…he scared Santa while he was on the roof and Santa fell off."

Eloise swore, and Bernard started towards Niles. "Did he put on the suit? Did he?"

"I don't know, I came to get you as soon as it happened…" Niles said nervously.

"Well, go find out! Keep us updated!"

"Yes, sir!" Niles answered, turning and running out the door. They looked at each other as Niles slammed the door behind him.

Eloise sighed, then turned and grinned at Bernard. "Looks like things have just gotten interesting, huh, Bernard?"

Bernard frowned at Eloise. "Can't you be more professional?"

"Oh, don't pretend you're not happy he's gone. I know it's troublesome that we have to train a new Santa, but you can't pretend that you liked Stuart Cabot at all."

"He was…nice," Bernard said, unconvincingly. It was true, Stuart Cabot, or Santa Claus was nice enough. He wasn't as cruel as previous Santas, but he was a perfectionist, and tortured the heads of departments more often than not over small details. While he was Santa, their lives were hell. Eloise snorted at Bernard's statement, unconvinced. "Okay fine, I guess you're right. But who's to say this one will be any different?"

"Oh, you never know," Eloise said airily, making her way for the door. "In any case, I'm sure Scott Calvin will put on the suit, so I'll start cleaning and redecorating his room now. See you in a bit, Bernard! Have fun, and be nice." She gave Bernard a two-fingered salute and walked out of the office.

Bernard sighed. "You never know…" he repeated with a smile. Maybe this one would be different. "Well, we'll see…"

* * *

><p>"In the silence of the night when the snow lies soft and still, you can see a magic light and hear the ring of Christmas bells…" Eloise sang softly to herself as she observed the new Santa interacting with other elves from the balcony with a wry smile. He had brought his son along, no one had ever done that before.<p>

"Where are all the grown-ups?" Santa wondered, as he and his son looked around from the sleigh.

"This is so cool!" said the little boy. Eloise thought he was adorable.

"Stay here." Santa said, sounding concerned. "Hey, kid! Kid! Kid, who's in charge here?" he asked Fern, as she walked by with carrots for the reindeer. Eloise grinned with anticipation. Fern was a sassy one, and Santa was in for it.

"You are," Fern said matter-of-factly. "And I'm not a kid. I've pointy shoes that are older than you." She turned to walk away and added over her shoulder, "I'm an elf."

Santa followed her. "Uh, you guys…or you girls," he amended quickly, "Who gives the orders? Who's your boss?"

"You are," Fern repeated, laughter hiding in her voice.

"No, no, no! Uh…Who-Who's the head elf?"

"You are!" she said again, most definitely laughing at him now.

Eloise spotted Bernard, who was finally making his way over to Santa. "What took him so long? He was in the room when they got here…" Eloise mumbled to herself, leaning against the railing to see and hear better.

"Hey, who's causing all the trouble here?" Bernard demanded, putting his hands on his hips with authority.

"He is," Fern said, while Santa claimed the opposite at the same time.

Bernard scowled. "Excuse me," he said. "Are we on a coffee break?"

"We don't drink coffee," Fern said dourly.

"Then I guess the break's over. Back to work, thanks." Eloise grinned at the scene. He was one witty elf. Bernard looked up at Santa, who was frowning at Bernard with disapproval.

"Take it easy on her, will ya?" Santa said. Bernard's scowl deepened, but Eloise smiled. He cared about the elves. She could tell he was going to be a good one. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bernard. Nice to meet ya, Santa," Bernard said plainly before starting to walk off. Eloise sighed. He was so tactless. She used elf magic to get down to the ground floor to observe them some more.

"I'm not Santa!" Santa insisted. "I've had a rough night. There's been dogs barkin', guns goin' off. Look, my back's killin' me. Have you ever tried to shove a sea kayak down a chimney?"

"I'm tired of this small talk," Bernard snapped.

"Hm?" Santa asked.

Bernard turned to face Santa, with a wan and wry smile. "The other Santa disappeared, right?"

Eloise couldn't help but grin. Bernard was glad that Stuart was gone. Eloise was too. Maybe now, they could all have some peace of mind. Especially Bernard. He worked so hard.

"Wait a minute…" Santa said slowly. Bernard started walking away, and of course, Santa followed. "Hey, I know where this is goin'! It wasn't my fault. The other guy fell! I've got homeowner's insurance and a good attorney…not as good as my wife's but let's not open up that wound!" As they started walking down the hall towards the ballroom, Eloise gestured to the little boy to follow them. His brown eyes lit up, and he climbed out of the sleigh to follow his father. "Hold it a minute…W-whoa, whoa, whoa! How did you know the other guy was gone?"

"Can I get you a drink?" Bernard asked Santa, ignoring most of the man's ramblings.

"No, I don't want a drink," Santa answered irritably. His son caught up them.

"I'm thirsy!" the brown-haired boy chirped. "And hungry, too!"

"Charlie!" Santa said, trying to scold his son. "I thought I told you to stay in the sleigh!"

Even from where she was standing, Eloise could see Bernard's eyes light up. You could never tell from the way he acted, but Bernard loved kids. "Who's this?"

"This—" Santa said, putting a protective hand on his son's – on Charlie's – shoulder, "This is my son, Charlie." He looked down at his son. "I'm sorry. Charlie, this is…Buh…Beh…Beh—"

"Bernard!" Bernard said.

"Bernard," Santa repeated.

"Hi, Bernard," Charlie said, holding his hand out.

"Hiya, sport," Bernard answered, shaking Charlie's hand. Charlie blinked, then looked up at Santa, looking pleased.

"Hey, Dad! He called me 'sport,' just like you!"

"Wonderful," Santa said, slightly sarcastic.

A smile tugged at Bernard's lips. "Hey, you know what? I've got something for you…" He opened his satchel, "Okay, hold out your hand, alright?" He pulled out a snow globe, and Eloise couldn't help but gasp. Bernard loved snow globes. And that one was one of Bernard's particular favorites. A gift from his late father, before he had passed. "Now, be very careful," Bernard said as he put the snow globe in Charlie's hands. "This is very old, just like me." Charlie's eyes widened with wonder and excitement as he carefully took the snow globe out of Bernard's hands. "Shake it up, Charlie," Bernard said, almost grinning now.

Charlie gave the globe a shake and watched the scene inside come to life. "Wow!" he said quietly.

"Why don't you, uh, hold on to it for me for a while? It might come in handy."

"Thanks!" Charlie said, looking up at Bernard. "Thanks a lot! I promise I'll take good care of it."

"Make sure you do," Bernard said, trying to be serious again. He placed his hands behind his back and waited.

"I will." Charlie turned to his father, "Hey Dad, look!"

"Huh?" Santa said, looking away from the ballroom. "He took the globe out of Charlie's hands. "Fabulous ball." He gave Charlie the globe back and turned to Bernard. "Hey, Barrabas—"

"Bernard," he corrected, scowling again. He gave Santa a cheeky nod. Eloise decided it was time to leave the boys alone as Bernard asked Larry, an elf who was passing by, to help Charlie get some food. She had to set up another bed in Santa's room for Charlie…and then maybe she'd get some hot chocolate from Judy.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Bernard sighed, opening the door to his office. It had been a long night, and he was ready to just go home and go to bed. But first, he had to arrange for Scott and Charlie to be sent back home and get started on preparations for next year. Scott Calvin had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with Christmas elves or the North Pole. So that left everything up to Bernard, as always. So much for a better Santa...<p>

"Coffee break, that was a good one," Eloise said from the chair she had been sitting in. She stood and smiled. "Too cute." Bernard stopped and stared at her. "Are Santa and Charlie all set?"

"What are you doing in here?" Bernard demanded, ignoring Eloise's question.

"I figured you'd want some cocoa after dealing with Santa like that. Want help with the paperwork?" Eloise answered, pouring some hot chocolate into a mug for Bernard. "You must be tired, so let's get this done so you can get some rest for tomorrow."

Bernard's frown eased into a soft smile. "I uh…sure. Thanks." Bernard took the mug from Eloise and drank deep. Eloise was one of the only elves Bernard would trust to do paperwork right the first time. She had been the favorite for Head Elf when they were younger, after all. It was a shame she generally hated doing it. Bernard always accepted her offers, since she rarely volunteered to even do her own.

"What are friends for, huh? Relax a second, I'll take care of getting them home for you," she left his office, and Bernard went to sit behind his desk and get out paper and some pens and ink for him and Eloise. He frowned at the carefully wrapped box that sat in his pen drawer.

He picked it up and turned it carefully in his hands, looking for a note. He found a small one taped to the bottom and pulled that off first. He opened it, and instantly recognized Eloise's neat, loopy handwriting. "Bernard," he read aloud. "Merry Christmas, I hope that this gift if useful, and that you think of me every time you use it. Eloise." He started to fold the paper, when he noticed something scrawled at the bottom. "P. S. I think it was really sweet of you to give Charlie your snow globe. You'll make a good father one day." He flushed at the postscript and tore the wrapping paper off the box. It was a fountain pen set. A very nice fountain pen set. Carefully crafted by skilled elf hands with redwood, accented with gold. On the side of each pen were the words, 'Bernard M. Barauch, Head Elf,' also in gold. He stared. He hadn't gotten Eloise a present. He hadn't thought about it. Some friend he was. "Damn…" he muttered.

"Now, now, don't swear," Eloise said as she walked back into his office. She dropped her large stack of papers on Bernard's desk before she noticed that he had found her present. "Oh man, couldn't you have waited til I got back?" She teased. "Do you like it?"

Bernard blushed again. "Y-yeah," he stammered. "I…I didn't get you anything though."

"Don't worry about it. And hey, I even enchanted them so they'll come back here if you lose them or if someone takes it by mistake. You work hard, you deserve something nice every now and then."

"Thank you…" Bernard said quietly.

Eloise beamed. "You're welcome. Now, let's get going on this damn paperwork so we can go home."

"Now, now, don't swear," Bernard told her, pulling some papers toward him. Eloise grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. A few beats of silence. "Eloise?"

"Yes, Bernard?" she asked sweetly.

"Merry Christmas."

Eloise looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Merry Christmas, Bernard."

* * *

><p>So, there you go. Now seriously, please give me some love in the form of a review. I'd like to know how my writing is...<p> 


	4. Head Elf

Yaay, next chapter. This is how Bernard, Eloise, and Curtis all competed for Head Elf when they were young. Ready...GO!

* * *

><p>"Ah, look you guys! It looks like a flower!" A young, strawberry-blonde female elf held up a bunch of tissue paper that did indeed look like a flower to her two male companions.<p>

"Pretty," the chubby, sandy-haired one commented as he looked up from his part of the day's paperwork. "How'd you get it to do that, Eloise?"

Eloise beamed at him. "It's a secret," she said before looking over to the taller, dark-haired elf. "Bernard, look! Isn't it pretty?"

Bernard looked up from his own section of paperwork and scowled at Eloise. "Don't you have anything else to do? Like your share of paperwork?"

It was Eloise's turn to scowl. "I'm done with my share, thank you very much." She pointed to a tall, neat stack of forms, filled out carefully in her loopy handwriting.

"Then instead of making useless things, why don't you help us?" Bernard gestured to himself and his fellow male elf, both who still had large amounts of papers and forms to fill out.

Eloise scoffed. "No thanks, I hate it. Besides, it's not my fault you're inefficient." She picked up more tissue paper and started making another flower. Bernard muttered darkly under his breath, mostly things about how he hated useless girls. Eloise ignored him.

"How do you get through all this so fast, anyway?" asked the sandy-haired elf.

"Oh, easy, Curtis." Eloise stood up and dragged her chair to Curtis' s desk. "Let me see a form?" She reached across to grab a stack and showed Curtis how to get through them quickly and neatly. "See? It's easy. Bernard, want me to show you too?"

"No thanks," Bernard snapped. "Why don't you just go home already?"

Eloise looked at Bernard disapprovingly. "I always walk home with Curtis because he's my friend. If you weren't such a grump all the time, you could walk home with us. You only live two streets away from me."

"Oh, be quiet," Bernard said sourly.

* * *

><p>"Well," said the Arch-elf to the three young elves standing before him, "Here we are." It was the Acrh-elf's last Christmas before his retirement. Santa was on his way around the world to deliver presents. It was time for him to pick a successor.<p>

Bernard stood up straighter and clasped his hands behind his back. He was wearing his best clothes, as were Eloise and Curtis. He glanced at them. Eloise brushed her hand through her hair, pushing it all so it hung over her right shoulder. Curtis tried to flatten out the wrinkles on his shirt that came with wear. Eloise glanced over at Bernard and gave him a nervously crooked smile before mouthing, 'Good luck!'. Bernard looked away before she could see him blushing. Why was she always so friendly, anyway? He turned his attention back the Arch-elf, getting ready to accept his bid to be his replacement.

"It was very hard, trying to decide which one of you would be my successor. But in the end, I'm sure that I've made the right decision. This person is hard-working, and I know you'll do the job well, Eloise."

"What?" Eloise asked. Bernard echoed her. "Really? I can't believe it!"

"Really," the Arch-elf confirmed, nodding. Eloise squeaked with delight.

"Congrats, Eloise," Curtis said wanly, trying to hide his disappointment. He went to shake her hand, but she hugged him instead.

"Thank you, Curtis. I'm sorry," she said, holding her friend tightly. She let go, and turned to Bernard, holding out her hand. "Um…I'm sorry you didn't get the bid. But I really liked working with you, so let's be friends, okay?"

Before Bernard could refuse her offer, the Arch-elf commended Eloise for being so kind. "I'm glad you're interested in getting along with Bernard. Because I've spoken with Alfred, and because his own candidates were so disappointing, we've decided to make Bernard the Keeper of the _Handbook of Christmas_, your second-in-command."

Bernard tried not to scowl, and manage a hollow, professional smile. "Thank you," he said simply, taking Eloise's hand and shaking it. "I'll do my best."

"Um…" Curtis said uneasily. "What about me?"

"I think it best if we talk about that in private…" the Head Elf said, motioning for Curtis to walk into his office. "Eloise, Bernard. You're both free to go home now. We'll discuss your duties tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," they said together. They both made their way to the door, but Eloise stopped and turned around.

"Want me to wait for you, Curt?" Eloise asked as Bernard started out the door.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you later, alright?" Curtis promised.

"Oookay," Eloise said. "See you!" She left, and looked around for Bernard. "Oh…" she said softly when she didn't see him. "Bernard? Bernard…" she called quietly, walking down the hall and out of the workshop. She saw him in the street and broke into a run. "Bernard!" She touched his shoulder; he turned and glared at her through red, tear-stained eyes.

"Go away, leave me alone," Bernard snapped. He jerked his arm away, accidentally knocking her down. He froze in shock before he started to apologize.

"Don't worry about it," Eloise said, standing up on her own. She brushed the snow off her clothes and straightened out her scarf and hat. "I want you to walk home with me." Bernard stared at her and she smiled at him, letting out a small sigh. "Let's go. I want to stop and get hot chocolate on the way home before the Cocoa Café closes." And for some reason, Bernard followed her. She chatted easily to him, talking about whatever happened to float into her mind. "…I've been dancing for almost 30 years now, I really like it. I want to learn ballroom or swing or something, but I don't know any guys who'll go with me because…well…Curtis is the only guy I know." She laughed at herself. They stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the polar bear to let them cross. "What do you do for fun, Bernard?"

"Uh…" Bernard stalled as the polar had them move across the street. "Oh, we can cross now, let's go." Eloise frowned at him, but crossed without saying a word. They walked inside the Cocoa Café.

"Hi, Eloise! Oh…and Bernard too," greeted the elf behind the counter. She looked familiar to Bernard, but he wasn't sure who she was or where he had seen her.

"Hey, Judy. How's your perfect cocoa recipe going?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, pretty good. But I'm stuck…" Judy said, and Bernard remembered where he had seen her. She worked in the kitchen, part time. But if she could make perfect cocoa…she could probably be head of the kitchen department without even trying. Bernard made a mental note, he'd like to have her as part of his—oh wait. Eloise was Head Elf. Not him. "…It's at just the right temperature…but I still feel like it could be better."

"Well, how about letting me and Bernard try some? Two large ones?"

"Sure," Judy said, grinning. She made the hot chocolate, talking herself through the process. "Perfect temperature, some sugar, extra chocolate, a little cream…" She stirred the two cups of cocoa and handed them to Eloise and Bernard. "Free of charge!" she declared. Eloise and Bernard thanked her and took a sip of their cocoa.

"Mm!" Eloise said. "So good. The best I've ever tasted." She looked over at Bernard, and he also complimented Judy on the fine cocoa.

"I do have one suggestion..." Bernard said slowly, taking another sip. "Have you tried mixing it another way?"

"Like…shaking it instead of stirring it…?" Judy thought about it for a moment. "That's a great idea! I'm going to work on it right now. Sorry, but do you guys mind…?"

"It's okay, Judy. We'll leave you alone," Eloise said sweetly. "We should probably get going anyhow. Good luck!"

"Thanks, bye," Judy said distractedly, already measuring out ingredients for a new cup of cocoa. Bernard and Eloise left, and started towards home again. Once they had started walking again, Eloise looked over at Bernard until he asked her what was wrong.

"You never answered my question. What do you do for fun?" Eloise repeated, eyes sparkling.

"Oh…well…um. Don't laugh! I…I collect…and sometimes make…snow globes," Bernard stammered nervously. Why was he nervous? Why was he telling her anything? Why didn't he lie? But Eloise smiled.

"Really? That's so cool! Can I see your collection one day?"

"Uh…sure," Bernard mumbled, reminding himself to never let Eloise near his house. They walked a little longer, until they reached Eloise's house. It was brightly decorated with lights and wreaths and bows. In fact, her home looked very much like a Christmas present. "Hm…I'm going to guess that this was your doing?"

"How could you ever guess?"

"I have no idea."

Eloise laughed. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment. In any case…" she reached into her coat, searching for something. "Where did I…Oh, here it is!" She pulled out a beautifully wrapped package. It was long and a bit wide. "Here, Bernard. Merry Christmas!"

Bernard stared at Eloise as she held the package out to him. "Why are you giving me a gift? We're not even…I mean…I haven't been nice to you…so…"

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought you'd like it. It'll come in handy, since you like to worry about deadlines all the time," Eoise told him, shoving the box into Bernard's hands. "Now open it!"

Bernard reluctantly pulled the ribbon off the box and unwrapped the present. It was a silver pocket watch on a silver chain. It had his name on the front, in perfect cursive. "Wow…"he said quietly, lifting the watch out of the box by the chain. It glistened, even in the moonlight. He examined it closely. It was extremely well-made, and beautiful. The face was black, with silver hands counting the seconds between the minutes on the white roman numerals. "Where did you get the money for this?"

"I ah…asked someone in the workshop to help me make it."

"Curtis?"

Eloise couldn't help but giggle. "Nothing against Curtis, but do you really think he's tactile enough to help me build a watch?" Bernard couldn't help but smile as he admitted to Eloise that she was right. He asked her again.

Eloise beamed at him. "It's a secret!" She laughed, and turned towards her house. "Anyway, it's getting a bit chilly, so I need to go bring my trees inside…Good night, Bernard! Merry Christmas!" She ran off and into her house.

"Merry Christmas…" Bernard said to her retreating figure. He turned and walked home, clutching the watch in his hand as if it were a priceless treasure.

* * *

><p>HA. Bet you weren't expecting that. :) I'll eventually put up a story on how Bernard actually becomes Head Elf, probably closer to Christmas, if I remember. Reading is good, reviews are better.<p> 


End file.
